The present invention relates to a new and improved device for handling dies and more particularly, to a new and improved die handling device that includes a clamp securely fastened to a die and an adjustable link joining a plurality of clamps and dies.
In lifting heavy tools such as dies, a crane and sling is often used for lifting the tools from one location to another or separating the tools. Typically, C-clamps have been attached to the top and bottom die shoes of a die and the crane attached to the C-clamps. Such a procedure is dangerous since C-clamps have a tendency to slip.
To overcome these dangers other securement devices have been developed. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,623, a sling and clamp for lifting and transporting articles is disclosed. The assembly in U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,623 only carries a single plate or item. The clamp in U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,623 is complex with a large number of parts and employs a screw to hold the member being transported. This method of securement is similar to a C-clamp and could result in a safety hazard.
A apparatus for transporting a plurality of devices is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,408. The clamp disclosed in this patent is complex with a plurality of components and pins that hold a member such as an I-beam between two surfaces. This device is also susceptible to loosing hold of the beam or other item transported.
A device for lifting molds is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,176. This device lifts and transports only a single mold on a platform.
A carrier for carrying a plurality of items is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,843. This device merely includes a plurality of bars on which items are positioned. The items are not securely attached to the carrier and could shift or slide off the end.
A complicated clamp for securing a sling to stacked cargo containers is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,407. This device includes a hook structure that can be loosened from a device being carried resulting in a safety hazard.
Sling type arrangements for carrying and transporting containers that are loosely stacked on a platform are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,502,205 and 3,502,364.